


Liontrust 20 x 200 Challenge

by Ogawdy



Series: Liontrust Challenge [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, Liontrust 20 x 200 challenge, M/M, second chapter is fluffy, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Ogawdy
Summary: Prompts on a post by tybir on tumblr, proposing a Liontrust Challenge.20 short Liontrust stories. Any genre, can range from the fluffiest fluff to the darkest of angst.





	1. Liontrust Prompt #1: Argument

**Author's Note:**

> http://tybir.tumblr.com/post/151698884027/20-x-200-liontrust-challenge

Khadgar walked slowly through the deserted corridors of the old Karazhan. Memories flooded his mind, visions of a time long lost, reminiscent of the ghosts that used to haunt the tower. The months spent at Magus Medivh’s side had been a truly unique experience for the young mage, barely out of the Kirin Tor and sent on a surveying mission of the great Guardian of Tirisfal, mission that turned out to be much more than just surveying. Khadgar could still feel the way the sword had pierced through Medivh’s chest in his old bones, older than they should be. Still, despite the demon hiding in his master’s place, this time also brought a feeling of warmth and fondness, of letters received in the dead of night and avidly read by the light of a summoned blue flame, the scent of ink and paper still strong, the scratching of a feather resonating in his ear, words that started off of professional worry that progressively became more familiar, holding fondness and genuine interest in every line. Those memories, however, came with an underlying and deep regret that not even time had managed to erase. 

After Medivh’s death, the tentative relationship that had developed between Khadgar and Anduin Lothar over the course of a hundred letters had been catapulted into stolen nights of endless passion, desperation leading every touch, a worry deeper and darker than ever felt before. Over the years, Khadgar had come to the same conclusion over a thousand times, nights where sleep evaded him and all he could do was stare at a wall and think. He knew, he understood that there was nothing he could have done, nothing could have prevented what happened. The regret did not lay in what had gone on that day, but rather what had not. Words that were never spoken, a hand never stopped, a door never held back. Instead, yells had broken out through empty space, reaching the only ears that should only have heard the sweetest of promises from that mouth, and spite and anger, agony at the thought of losing one another that expressed itself in blame and hurtful phrases. 

Anduin had left that night. He had went back to Stormwind in the cold dead night, tossed in his empty bed while Khadgar yearned for his touch on the other side of the kingdom, in the too quiet tower of Karazhan. Their love was doomed, had said Moroes one day, handing Khadgar a letter, Anduin’s familiar handwriting delicately etched into the paper. Never meant to be, except it had been, for those glorious months where nothing else mattered but the fact that they were here, and Khadgar had let himself believe, let himself be fooled. Anduin had left that night and he never came back. Hanging on Khadgar’s lips, words never spoken and a regret that never left. 

_I’m sorry._


	2. Prompt #3 Clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 Balcony over here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9056938  
> I got carried away a bit.

The world was colors at the edge of his vision. No matter how hard he tried, he could not focus on any of them. Black lines swam in front of him. Swirls of ink and arcane blue took over for a while. Slowly, patches of black appeared like blotches on a cold background. They filled every corner of his eyes, slipping behind his eyelids, covering his eyeball and pulling him backwards. 

His eyes snapped open at the sudden impact of the book’s cover on the table. Things were blurry for a second before the moving forms focused on a single body, leaning towards him. Lothar wore an inquisitive look, one eyebrow cocked and the other furrowed, expression worried. 

“When’s the last time you slept?” he asked. 

Khadgar gaped. The world entirely consisted of Lothar, his flowing hair, glowing blue eyes and warm, deep voice, yet the colors seemed to swarm behind him. He was still unable to focus and they were messing with his admiring of lothar’s features- not that he couldn’t trace them in his sleep already. 

Lothar snapped three fingers in front of him, and the mage’s wandering gaze came back to stare in his own. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.” Lothar hauled him to his feet as he said so. The colors won then, and next thing Khadgar knew he was lying face down against the hard white tiles of a corridor. He grunted, unable to recognize his surroundings except for the fact he was still in Stormwind’s Hold. As he inspected a crack in the tiled floor, he heard some muttering above him, something about klutz and mage consults- or was it consort? The voice seemed so far away, faded behind a heavy layer of pastel. As it got closer and closer, however, one word stuck out to him. 

“-n’t believe such a powerful mage as yourself could be so clumsy, wouldn’t trust… -”

“Not clumsy,” he mumbled. 

There was grey silence. 

“Then get up you heavy fuck-!”

All of a sudden, the feeling of hands under his arms came to him, pulling him. It seemed illogical somehow- counterproductive. The man wanted him to lie down, right? He was lying down. Quite comfortably he would say. It was a bit too bright, it’s true, yellows and white, why is it so white. The hands disappeared.

“Khadgar.” The word was green-like, laced with a sticky substance that felt like exhaustion. “I need you to get up. I _need_ you t-”

Khadgar got up.

Every step sent pangs of red up his legs, coiling in his scarlet knees. He wobbled, he realized, his way to his door, oh so terribly brown, opened without a word (and that felt wrong- somehow.) At that point Khadgar stopped looking at the colors because there were too much, and lothar was too close. His world narrowed down to two bright, bright points, brighter than those morning when the sky is almost white, white blue, white hot like a searing kiss. The black waves. Silenced.


End file.
